Slaves
Enemies article |image=BO2-HC-SlaveMale.png |caption=Slaves in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} Slaves were a type of Non-Playable Character featured in Blood Omen 2. Overview Slaves were the Human workforce of the [[Era following Blood Omen|era following ''Blood Omen]]'' Hylden incursion into Nosgoth. They were largely confined to areas of the highest Hylden activity like the Device and the Hylden City, away from human eyes, where they could be used as forced labour. Slaves could be either gender, though they were noticeably male dominated (and female Slaves often used Peasant character models) . Throughout Blood Omen 2 Kain heard NPC conversations hinting that several of Meridian's citizens had 'gone missing' leaving no trace as to their whereabouts. As Kain investigated the Device, he found that many humans had been brought to the Device as slave labour for the Hylden. Beast: "The slaves speak of it as…The Mass. It has great power…yet it is just an animal. The blood in your veins…will kill it…" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Though Kain could use Charm on them, they were perhaps the least talkative of the Blood Omen 2 NPC classes as they did not engage in any conversation . After he reached the Hylden City, Kain discovered that the Hylden had been using humans as slaves in the city for some time, as they even had their own creation myths. Slaves in the Hylden City were more talkative than their device counterparts, actively aiding Kain by describing the layout of the city, Kain: "I must find the mechanism these creatures use to hide their presence in this city."//'Female Human:' "He can show you. Go on."//'Male Human:' "It is there, my lord – that building. I’ve heard them talking. The device you seek is within."//'Kain:' "I thank you. Now tell me, what is that?"(indicating Floating Container)//'Male Human:' "That is the only way to get within. The doors to the building no longer function."//'Female Human:' "Like so much of this place."//'Kain:' "And that one there?"(indicating Hylden Gate 'entrance building')//'Male Human:' "We don’t know."//'Female Human:' "But our stories tell us, that is where the demons first appeared in our world"//'Kain:' "Stories? How long have your kind been in this place?"//'Female Human:' "We have been here forever. Our oldest fables tell us that our gods abandoned us here."//'Male Human:' "There are others like us–new ones–soft ones. The demons bring them here from other places to work. They tell other stories."//'Female Human:' "They had no knowledge of the arrival of the demons. We had to tell them."//'Kain:' "Enough. Be silent. That building surely leads to the Gate, but first, I must destroy the device." (V/O:)"How long had the Hylden held a foothold here, while we, unsuspecting, fought and triumphed in our own petty wars above?" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. once it was revealed he was "making war on the demons" Male Slave: "What was that?!"//'Female Slave:' "He is the one! He must be – look at him! He is the one who is working against them."//'Male:' "Sir, is it true? Are you the vampire who’s been making war on the demons?"//'Kain:' "I am Kain. Do you know this place well?" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (some of them had even attempted escape Male Slave/Human: "It’s not that simple."//'Female Slave/Human:' "Why not? If we stay here, we will die. That’s certain."//'Male:' "And where will we go?"//'Female:' "We could slip aboard one of those vessels. They bring people every time. They must come from where there are others of our kind."//'Male:' "What if we’re caught?"//'Female:' "If we stay, we will die. How is that different?"//'Male:' "What if the place the ships go to is worse?" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.); with new slaves being brought to the Hylden City on a regular basis. Slaves in the Hylden City could often be seen using Peasant character models, perhaps indicating those that had recently been brought in from the mainland . Notes *The main male NPC slave class are generally labelled as "slav" in debug information; other slaves (those that share Peasant character models) are tagged as "psnt" (Peasants). Unusually, the male Slave NPC featured in a cutscene with Kain and a Peasant female is also labelled "psnt" . As with other NPC classes, Prima's Official Blood Omen 2 Guide largely does not distinguish the Slave class, calling them simply "humans"; "There are also a few humans wandering around: a perfect quick snack if your Blood Bar is low." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 73 onwards. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 it does however on occasion give them a "human worker" title. "Enter the door back into the building and look for a human worker through the window. Use your Charm power and get him to pull the lever in the very center of the room." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 88. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 " If you need more blood, a worker down below has some he doesn't need." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 72. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 *Dialogue from Slaves in the Hylden City says that many of the Slaves have been isolated from the rest of humanity so long that they have their own creation myths (illustrating how long the Hylden have had a foothold back in Nosgoth), they also mention that the ships coming to the Hylden City bring new "soft" slaves (presumably from Meridian or the rest of Nosgoth), who are unaware of "the demons". *Throughout Blood Omen 2, it was hinted that many of Meridian's citizen's were 'going missing' (including the somewhat ambiguous fates of the minor unseen characters Cadmus, Jack and Plunkett) . In Chapter 10:the Wharves, Kain found several NPC characters in cages, apparently shortly after their capture, awaiting transport to the Hylden City. Prisoner 1: "Help! Help me!"//'Prisoner 2:' "Let us out! You can’t do this to us!"//'Sarafan Guard:' "Silence! No one expects you’ll all get there alive. Anyone wish to die now? Good." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Given later slave dialogue, it is probable that many of those who went missing were captured and taken to the Hylden City (or the Device) to be used as the new "soft" Slaves by the Hylden. *Comments made by Hylden scientists in the Hylden City may suggest that the Hylden have been taking Slaves from the human populace since a very early stage in their evolutionary history and may have a large influence on human history. (A Hylden menaces a human slave in a research station)Human Slave: "It’s not possible! I beg you!"//'Hylden Scientist:' "When you were but hairless apes cowering in caves, we gave you all that you had. And now, we take it back."//'Human Slave:' "No!" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. BO2-TD-Slave.png|A Male Slave in the Device BO2-HC-SlaveFemale.png|Female Hylden City Slave (Peasant Character Model) *The Slaves seen in the Device were originally to have played a bigger role in Kain's destruction of the Device. Slaves to the Device on Lostworlds In the original design they would have been much more talkative and would have given Kain hints to help progress the level as well as 'passing on messages' to further slaves in the Device (part of this feature seems to survive in the Hylden City level where some slaves are well aware of Kain's "war on the demons"). Other deleted dialogue from them suggests that their 'minds' are 'drained' of 'life' (presumably to feed the Mass) and that some machinery in the Device is used to turn them into Demons. Kain's line "Tell them Kain is coming" from ''Blood Omen 2 ''Trailers was to have featured here. Blood Omen 2 Deleted Dialogue on You Tube References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 Category:Enemies/Blood Omen 2 NPCs Category:Enemies/NPCs Category:Blood Omen 2